


agate

by quassia



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quassia/pseuds/quassia
Summary: Some time between their first battle and their next meeting, Sun had put on a pair of sunglasses.And, somewhere along the line, it started driving Gladion crazy.* A collection of drabbles, to be sporadically updated.





	1. shade

**Author's Note:**

> just cute things

Some time between their first battle and their next meeting, Sun had put on a pair of sunglasses.

Gladion didn’t care, at least at first. Why should he care? This was just some trainer (albeit a strong trainer) and it wasn’t like they were going to spend an extended amount of time together.

He was wrong, of course.

It was only _after_ everything that happened that he started paying attention. Started _looking_. Like it or not, there was something about Sun that caught him, though he was reluctant to settle on what caused it.

The reflective lenses of the blue sunglasses never strayed off of Sun’s face, set in front of his eyes like the trainer had something he wanted to hide from the world. He didn’t wear a cap, left his bleach-blond and riotous hair free on his head. Nevertheless, apart from the smile or a harder line of Sun’s mouth, Gladion had a hard time telling what he was feeling. He always had a forefinger on the bridge of the glasses, ready to push them up the very second they started sliding down his nose in the heat of battle or under the glare of the Alolan sun.

He remembered that first battle from time to time.

It was the only time he’d seen Sun’s eyes, a bright and pale blue.

Paler than the sunglasses he wore from then on. They’d been in constant motion, often fixed on Gladion’s face and he was sure he’d never seen eyes so damned honest. Sun lacked hostility. It was oddly refreshing, the rapt curiosity with which he observed Gladion and the then-Type: Null.

He showed no fear or mistrust of the strange Pokémon, just an open-hearted desire to see and learn and face someone in battle.

_Why’d he start wearing sunglasses anyway?_

He sure wouldn’t need them indoors. However, Gladion remembered his visit to the Aether Paradise when he entrusted him with a Type: Null. He’d been wearing sunglasses then. He _always_ wore them, to the point where he was tempted to quiz Hau on why Sun hid his eyes. Whether it was on the ferry or in the Pokémon center, in _any_ building, _any_ battle Gladion had been there for, Sun was just a boy whose only betraying facial feature was his mouth.

Then he stopped himself and asked _why do I care?_

But he did. Strangely, annoyingly, he did.

It was why he decided to show up out of the blue. It wasn’t something Gladion did often, if at all. Nevertheless, Sun was the Champion and he was going to challenge him again and again until Silvally was the strongest in the _world_.

So what if he didn’t precursor his challenge with anything? Who cared?

(He really wanted to know if he wore those _damn sunglasses_ just _all the time_ or if he had some reason to wear them whenever Gladion was around.)

His ill-planned strategy worked.

Sun, mid-break with his Decidueye, choked on a mouthful of malasada. His lips were speckled with sugar and his eyes were as pale a blue as Gladion remembered, just as transparent and honest as they’d always been. No, he hadn’t been right. They were even paler somehow and they made his chest clench.

Sun’s shades rested atop his head and his hands jerked up toward them before he remembered his hands were messy _and_ he was still holding food.

Gladion folded his arms, feigning impatience as Sun bounced around, panicked and desperately searching out the napkins he’d spilled on the floor and apparently _not noticed_. He babbled something about _sorry_ or _we were having lunch and didn’t know you were_ coming or something like that.

Gladion didn’t bother stopping Silvally as it pranced forward to help itself to Sun’s abandoned malasada.

He was preoccupied.

His heart pounded wildly, thrashing against his throat, his ribs, his temples. He felt nauseous and light at the same time, as though he were being buoyed up by a flock of drifblim. His hands clenched, his fingers biting hard into the material of his shirt.

Sun’s eyes _were_ so damned honest, weren’t they?

Now, what should he do about it?


	2. shade pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion is pretty and Sun can't deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like a retellin of the last... except from Sun's POV!
> 
> silly boys with crushes

When he embarked on his journey, he anticipated a fun time on tropical islands. So maybe Sun envisioned sitting on the beach with his Rowlet, sipping mimosas (he wasn’t even old enough to drink mimosas) and occasionally having a battle with another trainer. He was a leisurely person by personality, though driven enough that he wasn’t satisfied with staying in his home in his new tiny town.

He didn’t expect Lillie or Nebby or Hau or— _or_ —Gladion. That was for sure.

 _He’s the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen_.

That was the exact thought that Sun had the moment he laid eyes on him. Even the fact that he was with Team Skull wasn’t enough to temper his interest. There was just, you know, _something_ about him. People in Kalos had a saying—he had a certain _je ne sais quoi_.

During the entirety of the battle, he’d had moments where he thought he’d lose because he couldn’t _take his eyes off of Gladion_. Only Dartrix’s sharp, stern noises were enough to keep him focused.

Crushes were hard work.

As a very self-aware and generally sensible boy, Sun immediately surmised what was going on. He had a crush on this boy, Gladion, though he knew absolutely nothing about him. So, what should he do about it?

Gladion was still on his mind the next time he wandered into a clothing store.

And _lo_ , there it was! There _they_ were, his saviours! They reclined innocuously on a rack, unaware that they were offering Sun his chance at freedom and anonymity.

He had no doubt that they’d run into Gladion again. There were only so many islands and only so many challenges and, he assumed, places for Team Skull to do stuff.

Sun took the sunglasses with reverence, gazing down at the lenses that would hide everything. Hide the way he wanted to stare at Gladion, certainly mask the fact that he had a crush on a boy that he barely knew, hide the dreamy cast he just _knew_ he got. His mother had always complimented his eyes for how clear they were but _no way Mom!_ he just couldn’t hide anything worth shit! When it came to words, he could swallow them down and bite them back, but his face betrayed him.

At least his mouth was easier to control. So control he would.

He bought the sunglasses, slipped them on and dyed his world a shade of blue. Easier to forget the intense green of Gladion’s eyes when he could barely make out that colour.

Blue was nice and safe.

That way Gladion couldn’t see the way that Sun stared, riveted, at his face as they met again and again.

How he had to keep from letting his mouth flop in an embarrassingly enraptured smile when he learned more, when he learned he wasn’t _just_ some hired goon for Team Skull. He was more than that. More and more, every time they met, and Sun’s crushes had been blessedly short in the past. But not this time.

It was the first time it had been so _bad_.

It was a little scary. He thought he was actually sick sometimes. He seriously considered going to the doctor and confessed his worries and troubles to his bewildered Decidueye, who just patted his head.

All he could do was make sure his glasses stayed on his face and thus his heart stayed as hidden as he could make it. He could hide how much he wanted to help Gladion, how much he wanted to see him smile, how much he wanted to do things to make him smile, _be the one to make him smile_.

It worked.

He thought.

If it worked, why was Gladion here?

Hacking and coughing, he tried frantically to find a napkin or _anything_ because why did Gladion have this timing?! When had he ever shown up abruptly like this to challenge him?! Especially when Sun was in the middle of snacktime with Decidueye and he had put his glasses up, thinking he was allowed to enjoy the world in the colours that it was supposed to be.

Gladion’s hair was blonder than he remembered, his clothes darker, making everything else stand out in stark contrast.

His eyes, _oh_ , his eyes were so, so green.

They were looking straight at him too. Watching with unnerving focus as Sun fumbled around like an idiot and he had a weird tingling feeling at the back of his neck.

Why was Gladion looking at him like that?!


End file.
